


You will never be alone

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: Pregnant Au? Where Clarice loses it with John before choosing to sleep elsewhere.





	You will never be alone

She’s so mad, no mad isn’t a strong enough word. She’s furious!!

How Could he have so little regard for his own welfare? He knew how she felt about him taking unnecessary risks. Just because he saw himself as indestructible, that didn’t mean he would always make it home. If it wasn’t for her, Mr ‘ _I’m so tough_ ’ Proudstar would be hound bait by now.

She had been so mad when they had returned, had berated him for a solid 10 minutes. Whilst he had sat there apologizing and placating her.

* * *

 

Focusing she pulled her portal, she had no desire to be here when he got back.

She waddled through the portal to one of the spare rooms, her growing belly altering how she moved. Clarice collapsed on the couch. Once she’s down, she’s not getting up anytime soon.

Gently rubbing her belly, she spoke softly, reassuringly “Your daddy means well little one. I know he was trying to save that family, but he doesn’t understand that I can’t lose him. That if he was gone, we would be alone.”

Sniffling quietly, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Damn hormones. She’d been so angry she hadn’t grabbed anything, let alone a blanket.

Sighing, Clarice shuffled uncomfortably. At 8 months, her bump made laying down a rather uncomfortable experience. Normally John would help her, except right now he couldn’t.

Feeling tears well up, she dashed them away angrily. Perhaps she had over-reacted, just a little. But he had taken an unnecessary risk, when the whole process would have been much simpler if he had let her help instead of grounding her to the base.

Sleeping alone sucks. She hates fighting with him, hates that he’s alone. Misses him holding her, whispering in her ear how much he loves her, them whilst they are in bed. She loves hearing John speak to their kid, even as she mocks him mercilessly about it, discussing their future.

One minute she’s awake, the next she’s asleep. The demands from the day catching up with her as she’s pushed into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

She blinks awake, feeling for Johns comfortable presence. As the disorientation from sleep fades, Clarice remembers the events of yesterday. She’s alone.

Feeling regret settle deep in her chest, she feels the weight and heat on top of her. It’s a blanket. One of theirs, one she definitely hadn’t brought with her.

Turning she seeks him out in the darkness, it takes a second for her eyes to adapt, but she spots him. He’s leaning against the wall opposite the couch, knees drawn up, watching her.

She stares at him, the anger long since faded. She loves him so much, her heart brimming with it. She feels her eyes welling with tears but she blinks them away, unwilling to take her gaze off of him.

“I’m sorry” she whispers, slowly propping herself on her elbow, wincing as her back aches.

He’s next to her in a heartbeat, gently soothing the ache in her back. She’s undeserving of someone so selfless, even now she sees nothing but love and concern echoed in his eyes. He should be mad, or at the very least frustrated with her, but he isn’t.

  
“Clarice, I love you. Hormones and all” he adds wryly, lips twisted into a smirk before becoming somber. “I know how good you have become at using your portals, but if something happened to you; either of you, I would never forgive myself.”

His voice had deepened, and Clarice can see the emotion in Johns eyes before he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face against her neck.

Clarice clutches him to her. It felt so good to have his arms round her, it felt like home. She understands where he is coming from but..

“I can’t lose you either” she whispered softly. “You took a pretty big risk out there today and we were lucky it turned out okay.” Clarice grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his before resting it on her bump. “You might think your Superhuman but we need you; both of us.” Clarice can feel tears welling up and seriously how many times has she cried today?

John looked at her, kissed her tears away, his voice still choked with his own emotions “No unnecessary risks, okay?”

Clarice smiled softly through her tears “Deal. And next time, if it’s safe I’ll be there to blink you to safety, right?”

John sighed softly, she had that petulant, determined look. The one that said she wouldn’t give up. He mumbled his affirmative. He will delay her going anywhere near danger for as long as possible.

Clarice shifted, the couch was seriously uncomfortable. Threading her hands in his hair, Clarice gently tugged his lips down to hers. The first touch was always electric, her moan a soft noise in the air.

His hands held her face reverently, his lips softly tugging at her lower lip before his tongue tangled with hers.

Clarice kissed him before pulling back and placing soft kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, before returning to his lips.

As the parted once again Clarice murmured “I love you” before wrapping her arms tightly around him, refusing to allow any space between them.

John chuckled, lightly kissing her head before asking if she was ready to come to bed; their bed. When she said she was, he picked her up and began walking towards their room.

Clarice relaxed in his arms, pulling a quick portal for them to go through before returning her attention to him. Small kisses on his neck, an apology.

She may have left him but he found her like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I’m not sure where this came from but enjoy :)


End file.
